


A (Valentine’s) Morning In the Life of Nathalie Agreste

by ChaseDawg12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseDawg12/pseuds/ChaseDawg12
Summary: It's Valentine's morning in the Agreste household. How does it go in a post-Hawkmoth world?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	A (Valentine’s) Morning In the Life of Nathalie Agreste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/gifts).



> Hi so I've had an idea along these lines for a while. My irl girlfriend ([Dragongirl180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180/works), who y'all in the Gabenath ship world apparently know really well on here) is the one who got me into writing fan fiction in the first place. Now, I write fan fiction for RWBY so that's probably why you Gabenath people have never heard of me, but I decided as a Valentine's gift that I would take a crack at my own Gabenath fanfic for my GF. Love you babe, hope this was good.

“Gabriel, sir, it’s 5 AM, do we really have to do this right now?”

“Time is of the essence, my Nathalie, and now is the time to strike on these strong emotions I’m feeling”

“But sir, don’t you think there’s a better time to do this?”

“Nonsense, now get ready. We need to do this now while the mood is at its highest point for the best result. And I told you like 2 months ago, stop calling me sir.”

“Yes babe.” Gabriel’s wife responded. It was the first Valentine’s Day for the fashion industry’s hottest new couple since their wedding 2 months ago in the Bahamas. After he started dating his lovely partner in crime, he hung up the whole Hawkmoth schtick.  _ Who needs a wish to save a life when this new woman gives me life that I never knew was possible? _ Despite the career change, Gabriel was still a man who was good at sensing emotions and this morning he could sense that his wife was in a huge need for a day of R&R. Thankfully, today was Valentine’s Day and the new  _ Aime Toi Toi-Même by Sancouer _ line had dropped as scheduled, so today was the perfect time to comfort his wife.

They began with their favorite activity to pass the time together, which he was sure they would be doing a lot of: cuddles under a blanket. But, since it was early, they of course needed to satiate their coffee addiction. Gabriel, ever the gentleman to his sweetheart, offered to get the coffee for the two of them. As he walked to the kitchen, he made sure he got her order in his head correct.

“You don’t want it dark right? A tiny bit of sugar and a hint of cream?”

“Yes love, I told you I’ve developed a sweet tooth when it comes to my coffee now.”

She thought about this a few times, but she really thought this was extremely reflective of… the both of them. Over the years of fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir, they slowly fell in love with each other, despite both denying this reality for a large portion of time. But, the harder they fell for each other, the sweeter the two of them got not just to each other, but in general. She was much more positive about life and much less self conscious about her image, even as recently as 6 months ago when she started to keep her hair down, even in the workplace.  _ Not like her fiancee at the time cared at all _ . Meanwhile, Gabriel’s demeanor improved drastically. He began to be Hawkmoth less and less as he began questioning his motives. Why do all this work to bring back a woman when you’re already falling in love harder for another? Eventually enough was enough, everyone involved with Emilie deserved some closure, and Gabriel deserved to be able to mentally move on in life. Thanks in large part to a large recent spike in profit at the time for Gabriel due to his new branch of fashion  _ Sancouer _ , he was able to pull enough strings to move Emilie’s body to a discoverable place so closure could be had, but in a way it would never be traced back to him hiding the body for all that time.

It wasn’t just lessening the use of Hawkmoth that improved as he fell harder for the woman he entrusted with his secrets and company, there were other relations that had improved dramatically in the time since Gabriel and Nathalie started dating. One blond haired, very important relation stumbled down the stairs half asleep, but had dreamy, loving thoughts on his mind nonetheless.

“Adrien, I cannot believe you of all people agreed to meet Marinette at the park at 6 AM.”

“Mom, we have so much to do today, and she deserves to experience all of them so she can see the sheer love I have for her.”

“My, where  _ did _ you get that spirit?” Nathalie laughed as she looked over to her husband, the sole place he got that spirit.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Whatever hun, you know you love my love.”

“And where did I ever imply I didn’t?”

“Never said you did. As for you, Adrien. Home by 11:30.”

“Sure about that, dad?”

“No, just don’t die.”

“Suuure about that?”

“No, just if you die, don’t make it a horrible PR move in the process.”

They both laughed at that one. Just another sign that their relationship had grown drastically over the months. This made Nathalie smile and snuggle deeper into the couch. This. This is what she had wanted. Gabriel and Adrien to get along and be a family again. Being the mother and wife in this family was an added perk, she supposed…

"I'm serious about midnight though."

"Yes Dad."

Adrien jogged out the door ready to begin his full day of treating his girlfriend.

"Well well, maybe we should begin our day of love too." Gabriel said as he leaned in for a kiss, which was blocked by his wife's hand, much to the shock of her husband, who only knew her as submissive in these situations.

"Hmmph, maybe I want you to woo me with love and gifts first before I let you adore my body."

Gabriel, not one to be denied what he wanted, graciously accepted this challenge. “Of course, my love. What kind of husband would I be to not woo the woman whom he loves as much as possible on this day of love?”

“Now that’s more like it. Now, woo me Gabriel Agreste. Woo me as much as you desire.”

At that command, Gabriel swept up his wife bridal style just as easily as he had done two months prior when the gorgeous woman with the red streak was his bride. “I’ll woo you so hard you’ll feel like a princess, no, a queen. Now, silence, as I briskly carry you away to the room so you may dress in your finest. I must show off my wife in the way she feels best so she is the confident Nathalie Agreste I’ve known and loved, so that others may see the confident woman that I know, all while feeling like the queen you deserve to be.”

“Oh Gabriel, you have such a way with words.”

“Oh? You never told me that when we were partners in crime.”

“Well that’s because all of your puns are awful.”

“What in the world is wrong with my puns?”

“Oh, don’t get me started.”

And with that, they jokingly bickered about Gabriel’s pun quality while briskly moving to the bedroom to prepare for the day of wooing.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not good at writing MLB fan fics like I am RWBY fanfics so hopefully I did a good enough job to satisfy y'all, especially my GF.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day queen and other Gabenath people


End file.
